


We're not broken just bent

by wetmisfire



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John did wrong many things, Nudity, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, but he loves Veronica and his kids, divorce(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: Marriage is not easy, and John and Veronica learned it the tough way in 1986.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Happy at home?

It was the end of Queen's Magic Tour, and after exhausting months of being away from his family, John finally returned home.

Robert opened the door as soon as he spotted a red Porsche arriving home. Soon his younger siblings, Michael and Laura, followed him waiting at the door.

"Daddy! Daddy" The kids jumped and waved when they saw their dad in the passenger seat, who with a wide smile waved back at him. Ratty parked the car in the entrance and immediately John got out of the car and his kids ran towards him like a tornado.

"Oh, I've missed all of you so so MUCH!" John gave a tight hug and kiss to each of his kids, while Ratty was helping him with his luggage but was not exempt from the affection of the Deacon kids, he had a wonderful relationship with all of them.

"Ratty!" Michael was the first to hug John's roadie and personal assistant, later his siblings joined too.

"Oh no! I've been attacked by the Deaklings! John help me!"

The youngest "deakling", Joshua, shyly peered at the door, but as soon he saw his dad a huge smile formed in his face and he ran -at a much slower pace than his older siblings- towards John.

"Josh! Come here" John waited for his son with his arms open and playfully caught him, causing the kid to giggle.

John's smile awkwardly disappeared and his heart rate sped up when his eyes made contact with his wife Veronica. Leaning at the door with her arms crossed, with an emotionless expression on her face.

"What's up Ronnie!" Ratty waved at her

"Hi, Ratty… kids come in!" She ordered them and went back inside. The kids immediately obeyed. Robert grabbed one of John's baggage and took it inside.

John was still standing, his body leaned on the car, doubting if he was ready to face Veronica.

"So umm… good luck!" Ratty said ironically, fully aware of his boss' marital problems and as a way to escape the awkward situation of being invited inside

"Come on! Don't leave me alone in this" John knew his wife was very reserved and would never make a scene in front of a guest. He was trying to delay the inevitable 

"You two need some talking and there's no time to waste… I'll be ready for anything you need, ok?" Ratty said before getting in the car

"Alright, thanks… see you" he waved and got into the house with the rest of his baggage.

___

In the living room, John unpacked some presents he brought for the kids. Toys, clothes, some video games, and many things more that got the kids so excited, it felt like Christmas for them.

"How've you been, Josh? You've been good to your big siblings and your mom?" John caught his youngest son in his arms

"Yes, I am!" The kid replied cheerfully

"He's lying, dad! Josh keeps peeing the bed" Laura claimed to her dad while brushing her new Barbie's hair.

"Shush Laura!" Veronica was coming from the kitchen when scolded her daughter "... leave your brother alone!"

"But it's true, mum!" the blonde little girl kept playing with her doll

"Well, seems like someone needs to learn to use the potty, Josh"

"I've been training him John, but he's still learning and he can't control it sometimes especially when in bed" Veronica took Josh from John's arms "Come on, Josh. It's time for your bath" She walked to the bathroom with her son

"Ok sorry I didn't know you were already training him" John walked behind her

"You would know if you have returned our calls to check up on your kids once in a while, instead of pretending you been thinking of them by buying last-minute gifts"

John sighed "Veronica, I'm here, trying to keep up with the children. What else do you want me to do?" he asked annoyed

"You say it like it's a burden for you." She scoffed.

"Veronica please, don't even start again."

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. You could have just gone to Bali or wherever you fuck off-..."

"Bye, I have to unpack my things. I'm too tired to argue with you" Annoyed, John grabbed his baggage and walked to the room he shared with Veronica.

"That's right, do as you always do. Escape from your responsibilities!" Veronica shouted at him as he was leaving her alone to bathe their son.

John thought he probably would just leave his things there and sleep in his home studio where no one can bother him, not his wife in particular.

John put on something comfortable, consisting of a t-shirt and sweatpants, and went down to the basement where he had built his studio. He didn’t want to practice anything, he just wanted to be left alone, he suddenly felt tempted for a stiff drink from the bottles he used to hide in an old box set of Queen. In there he used to keep a variety of bottles of brandy, whiskey, vodka, and tequila.

He opened the box but was surprised to see it was empty.

“No! No no no no!” He kept looking around in hopes he moved his drinks.

“Dammit! This had to be Veronica!” he shouted and angrily ran his fingers through his hair “... she threw all of them away” He looked at the large box again, something he didn’t notice before caught his attention.

Some papers that probably fell on the floor when he was looking for his drinks. They seem to be artworks that his kids made at school and they were all for him. With curiosity, John picked them up and checked out each of them.

First, there was a father’s day folded card that Laura made at school. He opened it and his lip curved upward when he noticed on the left side of the card, his daughter drew him in his old lady costume from the video ‘I want to break free’ and below the drawing it said:

_“To: my grandma-daddy”_

On the right side of the card, Laura drew John again in his old lady costume except for this time she drew herself being carried by him. Below the drawing it read:

_"Thanks for teaching me to not be scared of anything. I love you_

_Laura "_

"I love you too, my princess," He said

Then, John looked at the drawings that Michael made.

Michael drew him playing live, except he was not playing with Queen, he was on stage playing his bad… and singing! While Michael was on the guitar,

_"My dad and I like to play music together, he likes to sing even if he says he's not good at it, I think he's great. He should be a singer like Uncle Freddie. - Michael"_

Robert on the other side had to write a small essay for father’s day, that went;

_“My dad is the coolest guy ever! Not only because he’s a rockstar but he’s also the best dad ever. He’s really smart and knows a lot of things, he always helps me and my little siblings with our homework because he knows everything. My dad knows so many things sometimes he gets too busy and can’t call us during the day but mom says he calls her very late every night just to tell us he loves us. I’ve asked her if I can stay late too so I can talk to dad too, but she says I can't because I have to get up early for school._

_I love dad and even though I haven’t spoken much to him lately I know he loves us, me and my siblings and my mom."_

_Robert D.”_

John broke in tears. He never before felt more ashamed of himself.

He loves his family to pieces, so why that he's finally at home with them he's so selfish he wants to refuge himself on alcohol instead of giving them the time and affection they so wish from him.

"Daddy! Are you here?!"

John heard his daughter looking for him, he quickly wiped away his tears, not wanting Laura to see him like this. "Yes, princess. Come in!"

"Are you ok dad? You look sad" the little blonde girl asked when she came in and looked at her father's expression.

"Yes! Everything is perfect, I'm just happy to be at home with you again".

"Our projects!" Laura gasped when she spots them next to John, "...do you like my card? Mom said you'll love it that's why she put our works there"

He knew it could only have been Veronica.

"I love it, baby. It is so cute and so creative! You definitely got that from mom"

"Are you busy? Mom bought me this book and I been waiting for you to read it for me"

"Sure! I'm never too busy for my princess. Let's go tuck you in" John carried her daughter and kissed her on her cheek, leaving the studio with her. He forgot about the drink he thought he needed.

___

The next morning it was Sunday church morning. Unlike Veronica, John has never been a religious guy and as every Sunday he skipped church. Besides, that's a too crowded place for his taste, so he rather stay home and spent the morning working on a little surprise he thought for his kids and to spend the rest of the weekend with them, and hopefully, Veronica would want to join too.

Hours later, John heard Veronica's car parking outside and after a few seconds, his kids entered the house.

"Hey, dad…" Robert greeted his dad as soon he went to the kitchen, driven by the smell of ground meat being grilled, "Yes! Burgers for lunch!" He exclaimed when he noticed the buns and the cheese on the table, and some burgers ready. Cooking wasn't exactly one of John's remarkable talents but he's very observant and knows step by step the way Veronica prepares them. Plus he thought burgers couldn't be that complicated, they're just like cheese on toast but with a ground meat patty and buns instead of sliced bread. And much for his surprise, they turned out tasting great.

John also cut some fruits like bananas, melons, pineapples, and strawberries and put them in different Tupperwares; he also packed some of the kids' favorite chips and snacks, some cans of soda and bottles of water.

"What's all this food?" Asked Michael but then he let out a gasp when he realized "... are we going to picnic?!"

"Who's going to picnic?" Veronica asked when she entered the kitchen with Joshua and Laura.

John couldn't help noticing how pretty his wife looked, wearing a large grey blazer over a light pink shirt tucked into a knee-length black skirt and black kitten-heel pumps. She's so naturally beautiful she needs very little or basically nothing at all to look good.

"Um... all of us," John said, getting out of his distraction and preparing the last burger into one of the baskets.

"Let's go, mummy, let's go!" Laura swung her mom's hand, hopping in excitement.

"Sure honey, but first you all have to change your formal clothes to something comfortable. I'm gonna go change Joshua and then you can go with dad" the kids ran upstairs while Veronica picked Josh in her arms.

"For the way, you said it you don't seem to plan to go with us," John said

"I'm just a bit tired and don't feel like exposing myself under the sun. But It's good you plan these activities with the kids, John."

"Don't go for me, but go for the kids. They want both of us to go, it's been a while since we don't go out as a family. At least for this afternoon let's forget about our problems, for our children"

Veronica sighed "Alright… but is only for them. I'm not doing anything for you" she spun around and walked with Joshua to change him and change her clothes too.

John rolled his eyes, "she has quite a pride" he thought  
"Y-you look very pretty, by the way" he stammered, "... it's been a while I don't see you all dolled up"

She spun on her feet, her cheeks blushing and nervously putting a strand of hair behind her ear "Thanks", she replied and fastened her way upstairs with Joshua on her arms.

_____

At the park, they all sat at a bench table to enjoy the food. The conversation was mostly guided by the kids who were keeping up their dad with everything going on in their lives since the last time he was with them. John and Veronica each frequently exchanged comments with the kids but never with each other, it seemed like, other than because of their children, they didn't have any sort of relationship. The tension between both of them became noticeable, especially by the oldest son, Robert.  
___

Minutes after they finished lunch, John and the boys were running across the camp playing ball but soon after John couldn't keep up with his sons' energy and sat on a bench for some rest. He took out of his pocket a cigarette and his lighter, when he lit his smoke he noticed a few meters away from where he sat, Veronica and Laura were resting on a mat over the grass, both of them painting with watercolors. The girls seemed to be having fun together, it was all smiles and giggles over there and John found himself lost staring at his wife, the time he's been separated from her feels like ages to the point he didn't remember the last time he saw her smiling like that. His heart beat faster and his mind took him back to that one night at the disco when he met Veronica.

**_1971_ **  
There, sitting at a table with some friends who were chatting about something he wasn't the slightest interested in, looked around the place. It was the first time he visited the disco at Maria Assumpta College, well he was sure it wasn't an actual disco, it looked more like the college auditorium that was settled for a party, but it was the only "disco" nearby his flat and he was told many girls attended that place since it was a girls-only college. He thought he could dance for a while but haven't found anyone to catch his attention until someone caught his eye.

John was mesmerized by the beauty that walked in. She had a tall, slim figure, her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulders, she wore a plain electric blue sateen dress and brown sandals. His eyes followed her around the place for a long time, she danced graciously her way to the dancefloor with her two girlfriends.

"What are you waiting, Deaks?" His friend Nigel nudged him, "...You're going to dance with her or what?"

"W-what? No! I... I can't" John shook his head _"...There's no way I have a chance with her,"_ he thought, internally cursing his shyness for being unable to build up the courage to approach her, and until she finally caught him looking at her. John blushed and awkwardly tried to look down but his eyes were glued to her and when he glanced back at her, she gave him the loveliest smile he had seen. At that moment, he knew that's the smile he wanted to admire for the rest of his life.

___

Now 15 years later, Veronica had that same heavy feeling of someone watching her, she turned her head to look and glanced at John, who quickly repeated the same move of that one time and while inhaling his cigarette he pretended to look down and then at his side.

His mind had gone so away, he didn't notice the moment Robert sat next to him, the kid was quietly just watching Michael and Joshua playing with the ball.

"Is everything alright, Rob? You've been quiet today. Don't you like playing at the park anymore?"

"Yeah… is ok, dad"

John kept staring at his son, not convinced of his answer and still waiting to know what was going on.

Finally, Robert looked at him and opened his mouth again "Don't you love mum anymore?" He asked.

"Where does that come from?" That question took John by surprise

"You two don't talk to each other and she seems angry at you since you came."

"Look, Rob, sometimes adults have problems and we get angry at each other but doesn't mean love is not there anymore"

"So you still love mum?"

John was silent a few seconds before answering, "I do… I still love her"

"Maybe if you tell her you're sorry and then you hug her and kiss her, then she won't be mad at you anymore"

"Woah you know better than me!" He said with a smile

"You're going to do that right? You're going to tell mom you're sorry, right?

John gave another smile at his son "Sure, I will Rob. Just don't worry about it, ok?"

"Alright" the little kid nodded

The truth is he indeed misses Veronica, and he's decided to mend things with her. But she's been so cold with him lately, it's hard to even talk to her, and not to blame her. Due to the band he barely has seen his wife and kids the whole year, which made both of them get into discussions and John ended up falling into a deep depression that he coped with alcohol and drugs.. and to make things worse, he also slept with other women.

John never before laid eyes on another woman, in the early years of Queen so many pretty groupies gushed after him and the band but he always took down their offers because his wife had been the only one and he wanted to be faithful to the woman he so loved. But so many things got in the way; fame, parties, alcohol, debauchery… until that promised of loyalty was broken and he regrets it, deeply. Now he realized how much he misses her love and wishes nothing else but her forgiveness.  
___

After the visit to the park they stopped by at the kids' favorite pizza place, another round of fun and food for the little Deacons, however more distance and silence between John and Veronica.

When they returned home, the kids were tired and ready to go to bed early. John was tired as well, but he thought he had enough of this situation. He needs Veronica and is willing to do anything to solve their problems.

"R-ronnie?" He finally approached her as soon they got home and the kids ran to their rooms, "...can we talk?"

It took her by surprise that he called him by her nickname. However, she decided to keep things calm since he did a good job with the kids today.

"Just let me tuck in the kids and wait in our bedroom," She said with a tone of indifference in her voice

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, it's ok. You've done enough for today. They're very tired so it's going to be easy tonight"

"Fine, that's alright. I'll wait for you" he nodded and exhaled in relief as she seemed more relaxed now.

So he walked to their bedroom, took a shower, put on his pajamas and waited for her in bed. He was quite nervous about how things will turn out after they talk through it but at the same time was tired too, so he turned on the tv to keep him awake while he waited.

And he waited and waited until annoyed got up and went to check each of the kids' rooms. They were all sleeping but Veronica wasn't with any of them, he looked for her downstairs, in the kitchen... then decided to look in the one room he was sure she was at.

Her art studio.

That one room in the house she arranged as her own space where she could paint and relax by herself.

John knocked on the door "Veronica?" He called but had no response. He tried spinning the doorknob to open but it was locked. Now he had no doubt she was there and kept knocking "... Veronica! Come on"

But still no response.

Tired, he leaned his forehead on the door, "Ronnie, please... I love you", he let out a disappointed sigh and left back to the bedroom they shared.

On the other side of the door, surrounded by her paintings and some empty canvas, Veronica released her lip from the bite she was pressing in an attempt to hold back her crying as soon John stopped knocking and she heard his footsteps walking away. And she let it out once again, her tears couldn't let her see the canvas of the painting she was trying to get herself distracted with, so she moved from her stool to the sofa and laid there weeping over the man she still loves, but can't get herself to forgive after all the pain caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! this was meant to be a one-shot but it ended up a bit longer than I expected so I split it into two chaps. 
> 
> I decided to write about this because I know what happened in the Magic Tour is an argument that haters tend to use against Johnica, saying they only got back because of the kids and that they stopped loving each other, living in an unhappy marriage since then. So I wanted to write my take on what happened once they reunited again and I hope you guys like it <3


	2. As happy as we're feeling tonight

**_1971_ **

After chatting and dancing for a while at the disco, John offered Veronica a ride home.

"Deacon John? Are you a deacon?!" She asked him, sitting on the passenger seat of his car.

John laughed at her reaction, "N-noo… Deacon is my surname"

"Oh, then is John Deacon. Why do you say the other way around? that's quite dumb" She laughed.

John blushed and smiled, he thought it sounded dumb too but Freddie said it sounded more attractive and John was trying all his shots trying to impress Veronica.

"Well y-yeah, that's actually just my stage name… you know, like Elton John"

"So you're a musician?!"

"Yeah I recently joined a band as the bass player, they're called Queen. You should come to see us sometime"

"I'd love too! Well I don't have many free nights but I hope I can make it to one of your performances"

"Too much work I guess?"

"Ugh yeah I work all day as a nanny, and then I use any free time I have to study, I want to become a teacher".

"You must have a lot of patience and really like children, do you?"

"In fact I do," she said with a smile, "... I wish I can have my own children someday"

"Me too, I want to have as much as possible. But first I need to find the perfect partner" 

Their eyes locked for a second followed by a silence, Veronica awkwardly looked away and John focused again on driving, both felt their cheeks flustering.

///////

Veronica woke up suddenly, reenacting the dream she just had about the first time she and John met. She felt melancholic, thinking how different things were back then when John was the sweet John she fell in love with. When he wasn't consumed by fame, alcohol, and money. 

Her face felt sore and she wondered the exact moment she fell asleep last night.

"Robert!" Her skin shivered when she heard John's voice coming downstairs "...Quick come join your siblings for breakfast"

"Breakfast? Is John preparing breakfa-?... Oh my God is Monday! The kids have school!"   
Turns out since she didn't sleep in her room she had no way to hear the alarm she sets every day to prepare her kids for school, but probably John did hear it and took care of that matter.  
She rushed out of the room to get ready and just as she opened the door she crashed with her son Robert, who was coming out of his bedroom, fixing his school uniform.

"Mommy!… did you sleep there?" The redhead kid asked with curiosity.

"Hey Rob, um-... yes. I got caught up in a painting and fell asleep, honey. Now go eat your breakfast while I get ready and I'll drive you all to school".

"Sure alright mum". He walked down the stars while Veronica rushed to her and John's bedroom for a bath

///////

In the kitchen, John had finished with breakfast and was now preparing each of the kids' lunch boxes while the kids ate their meal at the table. 

"Here comes the waffle plane, Josh!" Michael playfully brought close to Joshua's mouth a spoonful of waffle to chew.

"Mike, I appreciate that you're helping Josh eat his waffles but he has all morning to eat them you don't, so please finish yours first… Robert hurry up you too… Laura- oh damn it! I still need to do your hair"

"Is ok I'll do it" Veronica arrived downstairs ready to go, with a hairbrush and hair ties to comb her daughter’s hair in two ponytails.

"Morning mommy! Look, daddy made us waffles" said Laura showing her mom her almost finished plate.

"That's really good, honey. Keep eating while mom fix your hair"

John and Veronica completely ignored each other and both of them focused on getting the kids ready.

A few minutes later the kids were ready to go, so they waved John goodbye and Veronica grabbed the car keys and drove them to school.

///////

After dropping the kids off, Veronica stopped by the supermarket and grabbed a light breakfast for herself at a coffee shop. She didn't need any groceries and neither was hungry but she just didn't want to go home and be with John. 

She sat at one of the tables outside the coffee shop and lit a cigarette to calm herself down while sipping on her coffee. But she had to return home anytime soon anyway. Joshua was asleep as he usually takes a nap after breakfast and he could wake up soon. So Veronica decided to go home and hoped John was in his studio.

When she arrived it was all silent, meaning Josh was still asleep and she confirmed it when she peeked through the door of his room. She then slowly opened the door of her's and John's room but he wasn't there, she knocked on their bathroom to make sure but nothing either. She sighed in relief knowing he was probably out or in his studio and decided to make the most of this time before Josh wakes up to work on her painting.

She opened the door of her studio but her heart skipped a beat when she spotted John sitting in her stool, arms crossed, in front of the painting she was working on the night before.

"John! what are you doing here?" She asked firmly walking towards him

"I was just curious about what you've been painting. I mean, if you can go to my studio and throw away my stuff, you probably won't mind if I just come in to see. Besides, I knew you would come here to lock yourself again"

Veronica sighed "what is it, John? Are you angry because I threw away your drinks?"

"No, I actually want to thank you for throwing them away and for reminding me what's really important. And that's why I need to talk to you"

"We don't have anything to talk about"

"Yes, we have and you know it. You say I escape from my problems but you're doing exactly the same. We need to talk!"

" I have nothing to talk with you"

She walked to her desk that was behind where John was standing, she bumped her shoulder against his as she passed by.

John followed her with his sight, confused when she opened the first drawer of the desk, took out a folder and walked back towards John handing him the folder, "...here, there you have it"

John opened the folder and was beyond surprised to see the papers in there were a divorce form.

"Veronica no… please don't do this to me"

"Am I doing this to you?! Don't be ridiculous John. YOU sent me the divorce request!"

"W-what?" John checked the papers and indeed, he was the petitioner. His sign was there and Veronica had already signed too, he was most likely completely wasted when he requested sending these papers to his wife "N-no! That can't be possible, I didn't!"

She let out an ironic laugh although her eyes were full of tears "Now it turns out you don't remember requesting for a divorce! Stop playing with me, you got what you wanted."

"No, this is NOT what I want" John torn the papers apart.

Veronica looked at him speechless.

John held her shoulders "Veronica, I'm so sorry. I regret everything I did. Your trust that I abused, all the anger that I outlet toward our relationship, the fact that I ignored our kids when I didn't even care to call back. Please forgive me for not giving you and the kids all the time and attention you all deserve" 

"John…"

"...it was yesterday when we spent time together again, I realized what really makes me happy. Being with all of you. I am ashamed of how stupid I was for even thinking about the divorce. What was going to be after that? Seeing the kids just once a week? Not kiss or touch you ever again? That's not the life I want for sure"

"But that's what you wanted when you requested the divorce! You wanted to keep up partying and hooking up with other girls!"

"I didn't want to! I was drunk and out of my mind, Veronica! You know not in a million years I would cheat on you while sober. There could be all the women in the world but I only want my Ronnie. You're the love of my life, my soulmate… my best friend."

"Ughh don't start with that bullshit". She turned her back at him, crossing her arms

"You know it's true." John took her arm and brought her close to him, trapping her in his arms.

He held his wife as tight as he hadn't held her in months. The feeling was so overwhelming he couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes.

"John no…" she tried to release herself from his embrace, but she felt so good in his arms she stopped fighting.

"I love you so much, Ronnie. I know I don't deserve you, but I can't stop loving you. I can't give up on you" John begged her 

Veronica held tight to John and started crying all over his shoulder. 

John slowly broke the hug, he wanted to look directly at her face. With his thumb, he gently rubbed out her tears. "Please, forgive me. I promise I'll make up for my mistakes"

Veronica stared at his swollen emerald eyes, she had never seen him so vulnerable before.

John cupped her face and joined his lips against hers. It started as a slight brushing of lips but Veronica parted her lips, allowing John to slip his tongue, and gradually the kiss deepened. They kissed for a long time as if they were hungry for each other.

"Mommy!" A soft tender voice called from afar the room.

"Josh!" Veronica broke the kiss abruptly, "...I need to go, John" she headed to her son's room, leaving John in the studio.

He licked his lips still feeling the taste of her kiss, the kiss he missed for so long.

///////

After they talked in her studio, John and Veronica didn't have any other chance to be alone and he was unsure whether she's up to forgive him or not, but the kiss was a sign there was a chance. He thought maybe now that it was late and time to bed, they could sleep together in their room.

That night John was in bed and ready to sleep, when Veronica got out of their bathroom, still wearing the dress she wore all day. She stopped her way to the bed the second she spotted John in there.

John nervously sat up against the headboard "I… I'm sorry, I can sleep in my studio if you still don't want me here-..." 

"John is ok, this is your room… our room. Of course, you can sleep here" she said

John laid back on the bed and exhaled deeply, relieved at least she welcomed him in their bedroom.

"I actually need your help right now," Veronica said in a nervous tone.

"Anything, what is it?" he asked 

"It's this dumb dress" she turned her back at him and point out the zipper stuck pass down her shoulder blades.

John couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

"Don't laugh! I tried to pull it down by myself but I just got it stuck"

"Ok ok, come here" he gestured with his hand. Veronica walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed the zipper pin, unstuck it, and gently started pulling it down. But he couldn't stop himself from placing a small kiss on the revealed skin of her back.

"John!" Veronica shivered at the contact of his lips against her skin. That's the reason she tried to pull it down herself, she knew it was an open door for John to intimate and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist his advances.

"It was just a small kiss, you love it when I kiss your back," John pulled the zipper a little lower, "...like this" once again he kissed her skin and caressed her exposed lower back. At first, his kisses were just a gentle touch of his lips but as he went lower they became wet and desperate. 

Veronica tried but couldn't resist it, she started feeling tingles in between her legs and soon moans escaped her lips.

John gently and slowly took off her clothing, enjoying again the glorious feeling of undress her. He grunted when he took off her bra and adjusted his body behind her so her back was leaned against his chest, and his hands snaked to her front so he could massage her breasts while her mouth explored the skin of her neck. "I need you, baby" he whispered in her ear, "...let me love you tonight"

"Ugh he knows me so well," She thought, he knows how his back kisses make her body shiver and his soothing voice whispering in her ear weakens her knees.

She turned her head to the side where John was kissing his neck and their lips crashed. They devoured each other with hunger, with the passion they've been missing for long .

Veronica turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and dry hump her husband's lap. He kept touching, grabbing, and remembering every inch of her body, while his mouth tasted her sweet soft skin

"I love you, Ronnie… you're my only one" he said in between kisses

But she suddenly remembered how that statement wasn't true.

While John kissed her, her mind flew away and images of her husband having sex with other women flashed in her head. She imagined him kissing them, touching them, doing them the same things she once thought were reserved only for her. Suddenly she felt repulsed.

"Stop John!" She freed herself from his arms "I'm not feeling alright" and she walked to the closet, with her arms covering her exposed breasts, to go get her pajamas. John couldn't be more confused.

"Why? What is it, honey?" He asked concernedly and nervously hiding the hard bulge in his sweatpants.

"It's just, when you touch me… I can't stop thinking you…" she sighed and tried to hold back her tears"... also did the same to other women" she covered her face with her hands trying to not cry. "... is like, I can't feel it like I used to" 

She has tried her best to not think about his affairs. But now, they're getting intimate for the first time after months and her mind is playing her dirty.

John couldn't be any more ashamed of himself.   
He took her hands off her face, so he could look at her eyes. 

"Veronica, I'm so sorry I messed up your trust like this. I will always regret everything I did, especially sleeping with other women and failing my vow of loyalty ." He kissed both her hands holding them tight on his own, "...But I swear, whatever I did with them was nothing like making love with you. "

John reached to her face, with his thumb he wiped the tear running down her cheek,"... you're the woman I love, you'll always be the one and only I ever want to be with"

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, "Show me. Show me I'm the only one you make love to" she whispered before kissing him deeply, John caught her body and they both fell on the mattress again.

"Don't think about anything else, just think about what I'm making you feel" John got back to kissing her body, from her neck to her bare breasts, sucking and biting her most sensitive areas. Veronica cleared her thoughts and started moaning from his attention.

Without stop kissing her body, John kept going lower. His fingers flickered the sides of her panties, slowly sliding them all the way down

John hungrily glanced at her pussy, holding back his desire to devour it as he was taking his shirt off. But he wanted to go slow this time, and let his wife enjoy every second of it. He started gently kissing her lower lips, then he licked and slightly pulled her labia in with his lips while his hands massaged her hip bones.

"Oh John …" Veronica threw her head back, finally able to enjoy her husband's touch. She ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp while she felt his tongue exploring every her most delicate parts.

That night felt like their first time. There wasn't an inch of her body that John did not explore and taste. They missed each other's body and couldn't get enough of each other.

///////

After dawn, John woke up and his first instinct was to reach for Veronica and cuddle her. She woke up to the kisses John was placing all over her cheek, neck, and shoulder. His hand caressing her naked body, still needing more of her.

"John! The kids will wake up soon" she said in a sleepy voice

"Then we better hurry and get things done" he whispered in her ear, followed by a unison giggle.

"I love you so much, Ronnie" John tightened his embrace and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet essence of her skin. "...I don't want to lose you ever again"

"I love you too, John. I missed you," she caressed his cheek, "and I missed this feeling after we made love… I thought I was never gonna feel it again" 

"I could make love to you thousands of times so you can feel it again" he kissed her lips "and again and again and again," he said in between kisses, until those small locks of lips gradually turned into a deep and passionate kiss that quickly led them to another round of love.

**///////**

A few days passed and John was getting closer to his children, he takes any chance to spend time with them, either playing, helping them with their homework -especially maths homework-.

His relationship with Veronica feels better than ever. He fell in love with her all over again.

But more important, spending quality time with his family keeps him distracted from thinking about getting a drink and coming back to his bad habits. 

One day early in the morning, he offered to drive the kids' school. Taking Joshua with him, the youngest of the Deacon family needed a haircut, and John thought it was time for a new hairstyle too, so he stopped by his personal stylist and ran a few errands before coming back home.

Meanwhile, Veronica spent the morning all by herself, so she took the chance to clean up the house a little, and to make it more entertaining she put on some music on the radio. A few hours later she was doing the dishes while her hips moved to the rhythm of 'Touch me' by Samantha Fox.

_"Touch me, touch me_   
_I want to feel your body_   
_Your heartbeat next to mine…"_

Veronica was so into the song she didn't hear the door opening. It was quite a surprise for John, entering with Joshua in his arms, to see his wife shaking her arse at such an inappropriate song but couldn't help to smirk and enjoy the view. Joshua escaped a mischievous giggle, inaudible for Veronica, John placed his index finger on his lips as a sign to shush him. The kid immediately covered his mouth and they both kept watching her dancing and singing. 

_"...Did I hurt you boy_   
_Didn't I treat you right_   
_You made me feel so good, made me feel myself..."_

John was delighted, his wife was the most adorable thing and the way she moved her hips was sending his mind to places.

 _"... Now I'm alone and you're with somebody el_ -... JOHN!" Veronica gasped when she turned around and almost jumped to the dishwasher when she spotted her husband and her son standing a few meters behind her, both with a cheeky smile on their face.

"H-how long have you guys been there?" Veronica asked nervously

"We watched most of the performance!"

"Mommy dances!" Joshua clapped at her mom

"Yes, sweetie and she's the best"

"Aww my handsome man" Veronica said tenderly

"Well, thanks… do you like it? it was time for a change" John ran his fingers through his now short hair.

"I mean THIS handsome little man..." Veronica took Joshua from his arms, kissed his face and stroked his now short red hair "...but you look good too"

"Not as good as you shaking that bum" John whispered in her ear and attempted to grab her bottom but she smacked his hand.

"I've told you to not get hot when the kids are present" 

"How about a little kiss?" John took her by the waist and smooched her cheek, causing her to smile.

Veronica sat Joshua in a chair at the lunch table and served him apple juice in his sippy cup.

"Did you know the band is gonna take a hiatus?" John brought up for conversation

"Really? How come?" Veronica was surprised, in almost 15 years since the band was formed they worked non stop.

"We decided it is best for each of us to take on our projects. The guys are going to work in their solo albums… I, well, don't pretend to have a solo career" John said with a laugh

Veronica smiled "Why not?"

"You know why, Ronnie! I can't sing"

"Is not true, you always sing to me and your voice is lovely"

"Daddy sings to me too" Joshua added and kept sipping his juice.

"Yes, I love singing to my little boy" John kissed his son's cheek and turned to look at his wife "...Is not the same Ron, I only sing to you and the kids but I can't sing alone knowing everyone will hear my terrible voice"

"John, don't say that! You have a lovely voice" 

"Thank you, honey but the thing is, since I don't have a solo career to work on, my personal project will be to be closer to my family".

"John.. really?"

John stood up from his chair and walked towards Veronica "Yes, I'm serious. I told you I want to make up for my mistakes, spend quality time with our kids..." he took her hand and kissed it, "... and with you".

Veronica smiled at her husband, feeling proud 

"I was thinking that maybe we can go on a holiday, once the kids finish their semester," John continued.

"Oh my God yes!" Veronica replied excitedly. "I'd love to. It's been so long we don't travel all together… Oh wait, but where are we going?”

“What do you say… Biarritz?”

“John… you know that’s where I’ve always wanted to go”

“Exactly. That’s the first place I thought about because of you… I’m gonna give you the proper honeymoon I owe you”

Veronica looked so adorable, John couldn't resist pulling her close against his body "And the best is that this time is going to be different. No schedule with the band, no concerts, no interviews… I'll be all yours" 

He locked lips with her, pressing her hard against his body like he didn't want her to let her go ever again. From then on, John devoted the next years to be the man his wife and kids deserve.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! and thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter ( I'm really slow I know ToT )


End file.
